


TOO MUCH LOVE WILL KILL YOU...

by LazyRay



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Kyuubi is a Woman, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ох, Джирайя, как же я попал... А помнишь, как было раньше: мы с тобой вдвоем бродили по свету и любили, кого хотели, и уходили на следующий день?</p>
            </blockquote>





	TOO MUCH LOVE WILL KILL YOU...

**Author's Note:**

> _Мне нравится считать, что Кьюби - женщина._

_Too much love will kill you_  
 _If you can't make up your mind_  
 _Torn between the lover and the love you leave behind_  
 _You're headed for disaster 'cos you never read the signs_  
 _Too much love will kill you every time_  
Queen

  
Минато протянул руку к двери своего и дома и остановился. Его утомленный работой мозг не сразу осознал, что происходит, и почему инстинкты кричат об опасности. Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять, что в его доме кто-то есть. Минато не припомнил, чтобы сегодня кого-то приглашал. Он беззвучно приоткрыл дверь и прислушался. В дом Хокаге мог пожелать вломиться кто угодно, но охрана позволила бы это очень и очень немногим. И если он не ошибается и действительно узнает эти голоса... Минато тихо-тихо шагнул за порог. Его «гости» находились на кухне и вели разговор на повышенных тонах. Да, определенно, они. Он сделал все возможное и невозможное, чтобы эти двое не встречались, но, видимо, его усилий оказалось недостаточно. Минато сокрушенно скривил рот и прислушался.  
\- И я не понимаю, почему я должна выслушивать все это от тебя?!  
«О, любимая! Зачем же так кричать? Тебя сейчас слышно даже на улице...»  
\- Потому что кто-то должен открыть тебе глаза!  
«О, мальчик мой. Какой неуважительный тон! Впрочем, тебе всегда было чуждо обходительное обращение с людьми».  
\- На что же, позволь спросить?  
«Это бедствие, просто бедствие». Минато вздохнул. Он знал, что поступал неразумно, поддерживая отношения и с Кушиной, и с Какаши, но он просто не в силах был отказаться от кого-то из них. Почему он вообще должен выбирать кого-то одного?  
\- Что ему и без тебя прекрасно жилось!   
\- Да неужели? С тобой что ли, тощее чучело?  
\- На себя посмотри! Да тебя от мальчишки только под микроскопом отличишь!  
«Они меня делят». Неприятно чувствовать себя призом... но если он сейчас войдет в кухню и попробует разнять их, они объединятся против него.   
«Однако, Какаши... так забыться, что не почувствовать мое присутствие? Непростительно для джоунина. Надо будет указать на эту ошибку... как-нибудь потом. Когда Кушины не будет рядом».  
\- Не волнуйся! Минато более чем устраивают стройные девушки!  
\- Его вполне устраивали мальчики!  
Минато поморщился и привалился к стене. Если сейчас Какаши скажет, что «я его первый нашел!», то придется расстаться с ним: нельзя спать с человеком, который ведет себя настолько по-детски!  
\- Видимо, не совсем!  
«Жестоко». А Кушине не стоит говорить: «Он предпочел меня тебе!». Это будет некрасиво. И, конечно, это неправда. Минато не предпочитал никого. Он просто любил обоих. Это преступление?  
\- Он любит меня!  
«Конечно, любит. Только, Какаши, пожалуйста, держи себя в руках, и не вздумай заплакать. Тогда придется выйти и утешить тебя. Кушина будет недовольна».   
Минато хотел всего лишь прийти домой и упасть на кровать. И спать. Один. Он так устал!  
\- Мне он говорил то же самое!  
«О, теперь они точно объединятся и убьют меня. Тогда некого будет делить».  
\- Мне жаль тебя, мальчик.  
«Опять Кушина. Не дает ребенку и слова вставить!»  
\- Не думаю, что у тебя есть шансы. Особенно теперь.  
\- Что значит теперь?  
«Да, милая?»  
\- У меня будет ребенок!  
\- Ты лжешь!  
\- Нет! У нас с Минато будет ребенок!  
На кухне воцарилась тишина.  
В прихожей тоже. Минато смотрел остановившимся взглядом на противоположную стенку.   
«Ох, нельзя же так! А подготовить к этой мысли?»  
Минато сам не помнил, как выбрался на улицу и припустил подальше от дома. Он не помнил, где бродил, но, когда стемнело, он оказался у дома единственного человека, который если и не мог спасти от этого безумия, то мог хотя бы предложить убежище на ночь.  
Джирайя смотрел на него нелюбезно.  
\- Пожалуйста, Джирайя-сама, впусти меня переночевать! – проскулил Минато.  
Умоляющий взгляд, вид побитой собаки, печаль и страдание в каждой позе и в каждом движении – Минато в совершенстве освоил искусство вызывать к себе сочувствие. Вот только Джирайя был поистине безжалостным, бессердечным человеком.  
\- Что ты опять натворил?   
Минато поник.   
\- Начать рассказывать прямо здесь?  
Джирайя вздохнул с видом мученика.  
\- Заходи.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - вяло улыбнулся Минато и вошел в дом.  
Конечно, Джирайя выслушал жалобы Минато. Привычно усмехнулся, обозвал идиотом и плеснул саке в чашечку. Минато с благодарностью выпил. Ему уже не хотелось спать, после услышанного-то! Ему хотелось просто развеяться.  
\- Выбери уже кого-нибудь, - посоветовал Джирайя.  
\- Не могу, - вздохнул Минато. – Как я откажусь от Кусеньки? Она – совершенно невозможная, невероятная женщина! Дикая и бешеная, как кошка, непредсказуемая и веселая... если б я познакомился с ней, когда был ребенком, мы поставили бы на уши всю Коноху!  
\- Хвала богам за их милость! – Джирайя набожно сложил руки и закатил глаза. – Нам достаточно и того, что вы вытворяете сейчас! Какого черта вам понадобилось прыгать с головы Шодая на веревках? А если б они порвались? Даже самый умелый ниндзя расшибется в лепешку, если упадет с такой высоты!  
Минато хихикнул и подставил чашку для добавки.  
\- Ты что! Это надо попробовать! Летишь, а вокруг такая ночь! И звезды летят вместе с тобой!  
\- Вы еще и ночью прыгали? – изумился Джирайя.  
\- Ну да...  
\- Не хочу знать, - Джирайя поднял руки, предотвращая дальнейшие откровения. – Не хочу знать, какого самоубийцу я выучил! С меня достаточно, я уже все понял.  
Минато очень хотелось напомнить о тех глупостях, что творил Джирайя, когда был маленьким, но вовремя прикусил язык. Очень часто товарищем подобных забав был Орочимару, а это – запретная тема для Джирайи.  
\- Значит, с Кушиной ты не расстанешься.  
\- Конечно, нет! Особенно сейчас... – Минато вспомнил новость, которую ему хотела сообщить его женщина, и практически взвыл. – Джирайя! Я буду отцом! Ты можешь себе представить? Какой ужас! Как мне можно доверить ребенка? Я ничего не умею!  
Джирайя шлепнул его по макушке и налил еще.  
\- Тебе доверили Коноху, Йондайме-сама!  
\- Это – другое, - проныл Минато и выпил.  
\- Тебе доверили Какаши!  
\- Ему уже было шесть лет! Он уже был чунином! – запротестовал Минато и вдруг нескромно усмехнулся. – И потом, чем все это закончилось? Ему всего четырнадцать, а я...  
\- Если тебя это так волнует, расстанься с ним.  
\- Нет! – ужаснулся Минато. – Это все равно, что вырвать себе сердце! Он – мое сокровище, мой драгоценный мальчик, мой колючий ежик, моя звездочка...  
\- А ты – его солнце, - покачал головой Джирайя и налил Минато еще.  
\- А я – его солнце, - согласился Минато. – Но если он услышит это, он меня убьет. И тебя тоже, потому что ты слышал.  
\- Ну, конечно.  
\- Ох, Джирайя, как же я попал... А помнишь, как было раньше: мы с тобой вдвоем бродили по свету и любили, кого хотели, и уходили на следующий день?  
\- Как не помнить... - Джирайя потянулся за очередной бутылочкой саке.   
\- Сенсей, да ты решил меня напоить?  
Джирайя расхохотался.  
\- А зачем еще ты пришел ко мне? Если хотел, чтобы тебя пристыдили, отправлялся бы к Профессору!  
\- Они не боятся Сандайме, - грустно вымолвил Минато. – А к тебе подойти не посмеют.   
\- Да уж, меня смел доставать только один невозможный мальчишка, - Джирайя притянул Минато к себе.  
\- Потому что он – идиот? – выдохнул Минато, закрывая глаза и запрокидывая голову назад.   
\- Потому что ему было позволено, - прошептал Джирайя и припал к шее своего бывшего ученика губами.  
Он тоже не умел отпускать любимых людей.   
  
  
*** * ***  
  
Где-то очень далеко от Конохи и не совсем в мире людей.  
Маленький демон, носящий обличье ворона, склонил голову перед своей госпожой.   
\- Кьюби-сама, мы нашли его!  
Госпожа, сказочно красивая женщина с огненно-красными волосами, подняла лицо от книги.  
\- Где он?   
\- Он – глава человеческого поселения Коноха, в стране Огня.   
Другой демон, в виде маленькой обезьяны, торопливо подтащил к госпоже маленький столик, поставил его у ног Кьюби-сама и расстелил карту.  
Алые глаза демонессы уставились на указанную вороном точку, обозначающую место, где скрывался ее неверный возлюбленный.  
\- Страна Огня? – прошипела она. – Как символично, Минато-кун!  
  
  
 _Too much love will kill you_  
 _It'll make your life a lie_  
 _Yes, too much love will kill you_  
 _And you won't understand why_  
 _You'd give your life you'd sell your soul_  
 _But here it comes again_  
 _Too much love will kill you_  
 _In the end..._


End file.
